It's Not Christmas Without You
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: Willow and Tara have many Christmas celebrations because I for some reason ignored the fact that Willow is Jewish...


**AN: I apologize for the mistakes that are inevitably in this. I stared writing in July, so I lost sight of what I wanted the final product to be like when I finished it. Willow is a cop living in New Jersey with Tara (the 'bad guys' are criminals that Willow has to deal with on a regular basis. As one might guess, they get pretty tiring and maybe Willow needs to rant every once in a while). I hope this isn't too cringe-worthy and that it is enjoyable. Merry Christmas for all who celebrate! Happy holidays! (Also, I just realized I completely ignored the fact that Willow's Jewish... I apologize for that too) ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch**  
><span>-<span>

_ December 25, 2005_

Tara placed gentle kisses along Willow's jawline.

"Do you want to go up, baby?" Willow mumbled sleepily.

"Sure. Do you want to be carried up?" Tara stopped her kissing for a few seconds to ask Willow.

"Yes please." Willow slurred as her head dropped back onto the couch.

Tara picked the redhead up bridal style and carried them into the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. Tara slid her jeans off of her and stripped herself of her skirt.

When Tara got into bed, she laid on her back with Willow's arm slung over her abdomen. She placed a kiss on the top of Willow's head and tangled their legs together under the blankets.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Tara." Willow managed to peel her eyes open.

Tara smiled down at the smaller girl. "Merry Christmas Eve, Willow."

Tara was woken up five hours later when Willow was bouncing on her knees, shaking the entire bed to the point of making it impossible to sleep.

"Hey, baby. Merry Christmas." Willow placed a gentle kiss on Tara's lips.

"Merry Christmas, darling." Tara sat up in bed, watching as her lover gave her an excited smile that lit up her whole face. Willow's smiles were always like that, or at least always when she was with Tara. The smile of true happiness on Willow's face was one of the many things Tara adored about her.

"I already made us hot chocolate and I waited a little bit to wake you up so we might have to warm it up again." Willow brushed a few stray hairs out of Tara's face.

"How long have you been up?" Tara's eyebrows rose at how early Willow could get up, the girl usually couldn't even peel herself out of bed at 9 for work.

"Since 4:30. But I promise there was a reason. I put all your presents under the tree and presents for everyone else. And I made us hot chocolate and I got everything ready for our family and friends to come over." Willow beamed.

Tara couldn't possibly be mad at that face. "Ok. But I'm only letting this slide because it's Christmas. We have to keep this little one well rested."

Tara placed one hand lovingly on Willow's stomach and rubbed it lightly. Willow put her hand overtop of Tara's on her stomach.

"I promise I will rest this one well. He or she will be the most well rested baby in the world." Willow smiled again, the smile that Tara loved, the one of true happiness.

"Presents now?"

"Sounds like a plan." Willow got down from the bed and Tara followed behind her. As they made their way down the steps, Tara held onto Willow's hips from behind to make sure she didn't fall.

"I love protective Tara." Willow turned around to kiss her lover when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"I love being protective Tara." The blonde squeezed Willow's hips lightly and kissed her again, their tongues meeting.

Willow moaned into the kiss and ran her hands along Tara's lower back, sending chills up the blonde's spine.

"Mmm, that was the best present yet." Willow happily exclaimed.

"It's the only one you've gotten so far." Tara laughed.

"Let's change that." Willow walked over to the tree and sat on the floor with her back against the couch. Tara sat beside her and grabbed her hand, laying their clasped hands on her own thigh.

"Which one do you want first?" Willow asked.

Tara pointed to the one she wanted to unwrap first and Willow leaned forward to get it for her. Tara unwrapped it to find a new purple dress shirt for work.

"Thanks, baby. It's perfect." Tara leaned over to give her wife a kiss.

"I know getting presents for work is a drag, but you mentioned you needed some more work clothes."

Tara nodded and asked Willow which present she wanted to open. Willow pointed to the one she wanted and Tara got it for her.

Inside the box was a maternity dress and a couple of maternity outfits. Willow squealed and threw her arms around Tara. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I didn't know you were going to like them so much." Tara blushed.

"They're great!" Willow squealed again and beamed her happy smile. "Most maternity clothes are all old lady-ish, but these look like something people in this day and age wear. They're awesome."

They spent the next hour unwrapping presents, sharing kisses, and muttering terms of endearment between the aforementioned kisses.

"One left." Willow observed.

"Yup," Tara mumbled, excited and scared to open the last present.

They had asked the doctor to put the gender of the baby on a post-it note and put it in a box. Tara had then wrapped the box, refraining from looking, wanting to be surprised right along with Willow on Christmas morning.

"Ready?" Willow asked, grabbing Tara's hand and squeezing lightly.

Tara stared blankly at the box and nodded. They unwrapped the wrapping paper together and were about to open the box.

"Wait." Tara put her hand over Willow's on top of the box. "I just want you to know, whatever the gender of this baby is, I'm going to love the crap out of it."

Willow smiled and nodded. "Me too." She leaned her head on Tara's shoulder for a sweet moment before returning to her ready position to open the box.

They both breathed a deep breath out. "This is it," Willow squeaked out, swallowing nervously.

"Yeah." Tara continued her blank stare at the box that held their future.

"One, two, three," Willow counted slowly as she opened the box.

Both girls gasped and tightly embraced each other. Tears ran down Tara's face and Willow laughed giddily.

"We're having a boy."

"We're having a boy," Tara repeated in awe.

Willow immediately placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed soothing circles. "Hi, baby boy. I love you, buddy. So does your other mommy. We love you very much."

Tara wiped the tears from her face and placed her hand on Willow's stomach too. "She's right. We both love you very much."

"Ready to tell the family?" Tara nervously asked.

"Call them." Willow encouraged.

Tara picked up the phone and invited everyone over a few hours earlier than they had originally planned.

"They're all on their way." Willow squeezed Tara's hand. "This is the first step to the rest of our lives."

Tara beamed at Willow and grabbed her face, placing kisses all over. "I love you."

"I love you too." Willow smiled. "Baby mama."

Tara just smiled at Willow's joke and shook her head in disbelief of how much of a dork the redhead was.

The doorbell rang ten minutes later and Willow's parents were standing there when Tara answered the door. She guided them to the living room and Willow brought them a few sparkling apple ciders. They didn't want anyone to be drunk when they announced the news, so they chose to serve non-alcoholic drinks. It was also very early in the morning and nobody needed to be drinking at that hour.

About a half an hour later, everyone was there. Dawn, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Joyce, Giles, and Willow's parents were all there.

"Is there a reason we were all called here?" Xander asked.

"Well, today is the holiday known as Christmas. And we always go to Willow and Tara's on Christmas." Dawn gave Xander a 'duh' look and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"But why are we here early? I was about to enjoy orgasms." Xander quickly put his hand over his wife's mouth to stop anything else from coming out of her mouth.

"We just wanted to trade presents earlier this year. We have something special planned tonight." Willow explained, hoping to get everyone to stop asking questions.

"Orgasms? I bet Tara gives you lots of orgasms." Anya offered as an explanation for their 'special plans'.

"That's our business." Tara politely told Anya.

They spent the next half hour trading presents and trading "Thank you"s. Willow was sitting on Tara's lap on the couch, playing with the blonde's wedding ring. Tara's left arm was holding Willow in place and her right one was rubbing Willow's stomach subconsciously.

"One present left!" Willow announced, getting off of Tara's lap to retrieve the envelope for her parents.

They opened it to find an ultrasound picture inside. It said "Merry Christmas, grandma and grandpa."

Willow's mom sucked in a sharp intake of breath and squeezed her husband's arm. She looked up at Willow with a tear in her eye. "Is this?..." She trailed off hopefully.

"Mom, dad, I'm pregnant." Willow beamed at her parents and Tara walked over to join her wife, holding the redhead's hand.

"Congratulations!" Willow's dad spoke up for the first time since seeing his grandson.

Everyone hugged the pair and shared their congratulations.

They sat back down on couch and resumed their original position; Willow on Tara's lap.

Tara brushed a few stray hairs out of Willow's face and Willow leaned into Tara's touch, sighing contentedly. "You're so beautiful," Tara whispered, punctuating her words with a kiss.

Willow opened her mouth to grant Tara entrance and Tara gladly accepted, slipping her tongue into Willow's mouth. The pair settled for a small kiss, not wanting to make their guests uncomfortable. Willow licked her lips and leaned her head on Tara's shoulder, a little tired from the excitement of the day.

"We better go." Joyce politely stood up, sensing the couple needed their time together.

Everyone agreed and hugged the couple again on their way out.

"I'm so happy for you." Buffy bounced on her toes slightly.

"Congratulations." Giles smiled.

"He's going to be the best baby ever." Dawn beamed.

"Wow, Will. You're going to be a mom." Xander breathed. Both he and Willow thought back on their times in high school. Who would have thought nerdy little Willow would be having a baby?!

"I'm going to be a mom." Willow agreed in excited disbelief.

"I heard once you have a baby, the orgasms become scarce." Anya smiled, thinking she was being helpful.

"Thanks, Anya." Tara winked. "We'll make it work."

"Congratulations again, Willow. If you ever need any advice, I'd be happy to give you some. You or Tara call if you need something." Joyce smiled and tightly hugged the girls.

Willow's mom started crying, letting the tears that she had been holding in spill out. "I'm so proud of you, honey. I love you and Tara. The best daughter and daughter-in-law I could ask for."

Willow's dad cleared his throat, trying not to cry in front of his daughter. "I love you, so much. I'm going to be the proudest granddaddy in the world."

A tear slowly slid down Willow's face as she listened to her parents gush about the baby. "Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. We love you too."

Tara smiled and hugged Willow's parents. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg. We'll see you soon."

Tara closed the door quietly and Willow walked over to the couch, spreading out when she reached the piece of furniture. "Can you get me a Hershey kiss and a glass of water?" Willow sweetly asked.

Tara nodded and went into the kitchen to get Willow's requests for her. When she returned, Willow was half asleep and breathing heavily.

Tara gently shook the girl awake and made a 'scoot' motion with her hand so she could sit and let Willow rest her head on her legs.

Willow sat up and allowed Tara to sit. She then laid her head down on the blonde's thighs and popped the Hershey kiss in her mouth, moaning when she tasted the chocolatey goodness.

"Want to start thinking of names?" Tara suggested, excited for their baby to just be born already.

"Sure." Willow rasped in her half asleep voice.

"We can't pick out names when you are basically asleep. I don't want to pick out a name and then tomorrow you wake up and don't like it because you were half asleep when we agreed on it."

Willow smirked up at Tara with faux innocence. "You could wake me up a little bit."

Tara positioned Willow so she was facing her and leaned in to kiss the redhead. Her tongue ran along Willow's bottom lip and then her teeth, begging for entrance. She nibbled on Willow's lip when she didn't give her entrance right away. Willow giggled and moaned all at the same time.

Tara moved her hands to the back of Willow's head and tangled her fingers in the mass of red. Willow finally gave Tara entrance to her mouth and their tongues dueled, both wanting dominance. Tara pulled away and looked deep into the green eyes that stared back at her.

"You're adorable." Tara laughed at the pout on Willow's face from not having her smoochies anymore.

Willow grinned widely and nodded her head. "I think I'm awake enough now."

"Ok, onto baby names." Tara stroked Willow's hair lovingly, enjoying the softness of her wife's hair.

"What do you think about Jack?" Willow suggested with raised eyebrows.

"Like Jack and Rose? A little too old school for me. Its definitely cute, but I don't know if it's right for our little guy." Tara frowned. "Dylan?"

"That doesn't sound right either. I think when we hear it, we'll just know somehow." Willow said.

"I agree. We will both feel if it's right." Tara agreed.

"Percy?" Willow suggested. "Ethan? Mason? Ryan?"

"None of them sound right." Tara frowned again.

"Why is this so hard?" Willow yelled and threw her hands in the air frustratingly.

"I don't know, baby. We'll find it eventually." Tara soothed her wife. "Don't get stressed. It's not good for our baby boy.

A revving engine was heard outside and Willow walked to the window, needing a break from baby naming. A woman was walking down the street with a bag from Harvey's Department Store in her hand. Willow gasped when she saw the bag.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tara rubbed a soothing hand up and down Willow's back. She turned to look at the bag too.

"Harvey." Both girls whispered simultaneously.

"That's it!" Willow squealed and threw her arms around Tara.

"Our baby boy is named Harvey." Tara reiterated.

"Hi, Harvey. We love you and your name proves you'll be a badass." Willow smiled.

"That's Harley, baby. But he'll still be a badass." Tara laughed and pressed her lips on Willow's forehead for a lingering moment.

-  
><em>November 17, 2006<em>

"Harvey! You're getting so big!" Tara exclaimed and gently shook her son's little hands.

"He's growing up too fast." Willow pouted.

Tara smiled at her wife and continued staring at her son, taking in every little perfect thing about him. From his blonde hair to his emerald green eyes, he was a picture of Willow and Tara.

Tara picked Harvey up from off the ground, his fumbling hands still holding the purple giraffe he was playing with. "Go see your mommy," Tara cooed as she handed Harvey to Willow and sat next to them on the couch.

Willow held onto Harvey protectively, making sure he didn't fall off the couch. "Are you excited for Aunt Dawnie's birthday party today?" Willow smiled at her little boy.

Harvey's response to his redheaded mother was a soft laugh and a gentle squeezing of her hand. He soon became distracted by her hair, pulling on it and trying to stick it in his mouth.

Willow gently swatted her hair from his mouth and tapped him affectionately on his little button nose. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

"I'm sure he's excited to see his family again." Tara's hand instinctively fell to her wife's lower back and she splayed her fingers out, trying to feel as much skin to skin contact as she could.

Harvey's face contorted into an adorable pout face, his bottom lip sticking out and eyes welling with tears. He sniffled and burst into tears.

Willow stood up and gently started rocking him in her arms, balancing him on her hip. She stuck her fingers up to him so he could examine and suck on her hands. "Shh, Shh, my sweet little boy." Willow gently cupped the back of his head and held him to her chest.

"Want mommy to sing you a song?" Tara asked the baby, hoping her voice would calm his cries. Willow enthusiastically nodded her head, encouraging Tara to sing him a song.

"Something that will put him to sleep, please. It's his nap time." Willow smiled at their baby boy as he slobbered all over her fingers.

Tara started softly singing to Harvey.

"Peacefully you are sleeping  
>Silently you dream<br>And I cannot help but feeling blessed  
>While watching you<p>

Your eyes, my eyes  
>Your smile, my smile<br>Your love, my gain  
>Your hurt, my pain<br>Your laugh, my joy  
>Every time, it's mine<br>You are my child."

"I think it's working!" Willow whispered excitedly to Tara. "Keep singing."

"I will always protect you  
>And I will even let you go<br>I'll spend the sweetest time holding you  
>And will let you grow."<p>

Harvey slowly quieted down and his tears disappeared as Willow wiped her hands over his soft cheeks. She carried him to his crib and laid him down, running her hand along his chubby stomach. "Perfect," She couldn't help whispering the word as she looked at her and Tara's child.

She rejoined Tara in the living room and flopped onto the couch beside her wife. "Thanks, baby." Willow gave Tara an appreciative kiss and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Tara ran a hand along Willow's face, tracing her features lovingly. "No problem," She whispered absently, focusing all her attention on her beautiful wife.

Willow took Tara's hands and started playing with her fingers. "I meant thank you for Harvey. He's a dream come true." Willow smiled at the thought of their son peacefully sleeping in the room next to them.

"I know. He's truly perfect. I want to thank you, too. For being the best mother." Tara kissed Willow's temple and intertwined their fingers.

"You're the best mother," Willow interjected half-jokingly, but meaning it fully.

"We're both the best mothers." Tara settled the discussion with a kiss to the back of Willow's hand.

Willow nodded her head in agreement and captured Tara's lips with her own, skillfully massaging the blonde's mouth.

Tara moaned into the kiss, amazed at how quickly Willow could turn her on. One simple look from those green eyes and she was melting. Not to mention what happened when Willow kissed her like this.

Willow smiled on Tara's lips, seeing the way her kiss was affecting her wife. "What do you say we take this upstairs?" She suggested with a raised eyebrow and a bit of a smirk.

Tara managed to get a "yes please!" out between her panting from the kiss.

Willow grabbed Tara's hand and lead her up the stairs, stopping in the room Harvey was sleeping in to make sure the baby monitor was on. The only thing worthy of interrupting her from sexy time is Harvey.

They reached the bed and Tara practically fell back onto the white fluffy sheets, anticipating Willow's actions was making her knees weak. Willow crawled on top of the blonde seductively and shook her hips slightly, enjoying the feel of Tara squirming underneath her.

Tara brought her hands up to cup the curve of Willow's bum. She wasn't able to resist the allure of the redhead's butt.

Willow moaned and leaned down to once again capture Tara's lips. Her hand slowly drifted to the blonde's center. She cupped Tara's heat and could wait no longer to rid her wife of her jeans.

Tara slipped her pants off and then moved to work on ridding Willow of her jeans. When they were both pant-less and were so turned on they couldn't think straight, Willow plunged her fingers into Tara's core.

The redhead enjoyed the soft sounds and blissful moans Tara emitted. Knowing her wife was a screamer, Willow kissed the blonde passionately when she saw Tara was close to her release.

Tara's scream was cut off by Willow's lips so they wouldn't wake their son and Tara balled the sheet with her fist. When she was past the waves of pleasure, she could feel Willow kissing down her stomach and moving tauntingly close to her center.

Tara gently grabbed the redhead's hair in her hand to pull her back up to her face to return the favor. Willow misunderstood the hair pulling for encouragement to keep going and moaned into her spot on Tara's stomach.

Tara's mouth hung open in response to the unusual sensual sensation of Willow's hum on her stomach. She gasped for air, slightly resembling a fish out of water. Only unlike the fish, Tara didn't want water. She wanted Willow, and she wanted her now.

"Come up here." Tara demanded after she found the air she so desperately needed.

Willow moved up the length of Tara's body so they were face to face and kissed her lover again, tongues dueling in the redhead's mouth. She pouted adorably when Tara pulled away. The blonde flipped them over so she was on top, knowing Willow liked it when she was dominant.

Willow grinned widely when Tara started kissing down her body, finally understanding why her wife wanted her to stop what she was doing before.

Tara ran her hands along Willow's thighs adoringly and ran a warm finger along the crease where Willow's thighs met her hipbone. She placed soft kisses along the path her finger was making across Willow's thighs.

The redhead gasped and her lips parted when she felt Tara plunge her tongue into her hot center. Willow suppressed a moan as Tara worked her tongue in her folds. Tara worked her to her release and sighed in contentment, happy to be able to please her wife. Willow lost all control when she felt Tara's hot breath from the sigh hit her center.

Willow pulled a pillow over her own face and screamed into it. The action was so different from anything she'd done before. Sure, she used to scream into pillows all the time when she was in high school, but for completely different reasons. This time her scream was blissful and at peace, nothing like her pleading scream for someone to pay attention to her years ago.

Tara waited until Willow was done riding out her waves and licked the redhead clean. She moved back up to Willow's face and kissed her still dazed lover. When Willow returned back to the present, she licked her lips and enjoyed the taste of herself.

At first she didn't like tasting herself. It was a stretch from the innocent person she'd always been to go from blushing at a picture of a shirtless guy in high school to enjoying the taste of herself on her wife's lips. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what changed, but she liked it.

Tara laid her head back on the pillow and pulled the redhead to her, hoping to enjoy a few quiet minutes cuddling before they had to go to Dawn's birthday party. Apparently Tara's mental request was too much to ask for. As soon as Willow relaxed into her, Harvey started crying. The sound of his sweet cries rang through the baby monitor next to their bed.

Willow moved to get up, though she didn't know if she could trust her own wobbly legs enough to carry their son safely up the stairs. Tara placed her hand on the redhead's arm and gave her a nod.

"It's fine. I'll get him." Tara kissed Willow's temple and moved out of bed. She gave one last glance back at Willow and winked at her. "But would you mind straightening up the sheets?"

Willow giggled and glanced down at the state of their bed. Their three blankets were completely off the bed, the comforter was way up at the top of the bed next to Willow's head and half hanging off the side, and the sheet was stripped down to the bottom of the bed.

Willow got up and used the bookshelf on her side of the bed to steady herself. She walked on still wobbly legs and put the bed back together so it resembled what it was supposed to look like.

Tara appeared in the doorway holding Harvey to her chest and she was rubbing soothing patterns on his back. Harvey slowly blinked his eyes open when she laid him on his back between Willow and herself.

"Looks like somebody was tired." Willow chuckled and patted his stomach lovingly.

"But not tired enough to let us snuggle." Tara gave their son a jokingly pointed look. She couldn't even pretend to be mad at him and laughed at herself for trying to chastise the young boy with a serious face.

"We can all snuggle now. As a family." Willow smiled over the blonde haired little boy at her wife, who returned her smile.

"Actually, we have to go to Aunt Dawnie's birthday party right now. But definite family snuggles when we get back. That is if Harvey isn't too tired." Tara groaned softly at having to get out of bed with her family.

Willow picked the little boy up and bounced him lightly. "You ready to go, little man?" Willow asked the question even though she knew the only response she would get would be a smile and a soft breath.

Tara grabbed Harvey's puffy green and blue jacket and slipped it over his little arms as Willow held him so he wouldn't struggle.

"We're ready to go." Tara nodded for Willow to open the door as she looked around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Tara picked up Dawn's present as she followed Willow and their son out the door.

Willow strapped Harvey into his car seat and joined Tara in the front. Tara drove the couple  
>of blocks it took to get to Buffy and Dawn's house.<p>

They rang the doorbell when they arrived and Dawn invited them inside. "Happy Birthday!" Tara greeted the youngest Summers and held the door for Willow to step inside with Harvey.

"Thanks for coming." Buffy greeted the girls at the door with Dawn.

"Thanks for having us," Tara answered distractedly as she watched to make sure Willow and Harvey got through the door safely. The step leading to the Summers' house was kind of tall and Tara wanted to make sure her two most important people were safe.

When Willow made it over the step and into the house, Tara followed after her and held a protective arm around her waist, guiding her to the counter she could set Harvey on.

Willow took her coat off and slung it over a chair as Tara did the same. She then went back to Harvey and unbuckled him from his carrier. Harvey was pulled out of his seat to reveal he was wearing a red and green sweater with a little pair of jeans.

"Aw. He's adorable." Dawn cooed and reached her hands out to hold him. "I like his little sweater. It's so festive."

Willow smiled nervously as she watched Dawn carry her son off. She knew Dawn could be trusted. The 18-year-old wasn't a child anymore, but Willow was still protective over him.

Tara could sense the hesitation of letting Harvey with Dawn and ran a hand along the redhead's back soothingly. "It's ok, baby. She'll take care of him." Tara turned Willow into her so she could hug the smaller girl tightly.

Willow nodded in understanding of Tara's words and breathed a sigh of relief. They followed Dawn's giggles into the living room where the rest of her family was sitting.

Harvey was sitting on the ground playing with a stuffed red and yellow snake. Everyone else in the room saw a little boy playing with his toy happily. What Willow saw was her sweet little son getting the snake wrapped around his neck accidentally and choking himself.

She let out a gasp and everyone turned to look at her. "Just need water." Willow squeaked out, hoping the guests would mistake her tears for watering eyes from the tiredness of having a 7 month old.

Tara guided Willow into the kitchen, placing her hands on Willow's lower back to push her gently to the refrigerator.

Tara glared at Willow pointedly and got her a cup of water. Buffy walked out into the kitchen, completely oblivious to what was happening. Tara was just about to speak to Willow when she noticed Buffy.

"Uh, guys? You okay?" Buffy was confused as to why Willow was acting so weird and Tara was glaring at her like that.

Tara turned to Buffy and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Is there anywhere we can talk privately?"

Buffy still looked confused but nodded slowly. "Go into the back bedroom. Last door on the right down that hallway." Buffy pointed in the direction she was talking about and looked at Tara questioningly.

Tara pulled Willow's hand down the hallway to the bedroom Buffy mentioned and closed the door quietly. She sat on the bed and shook her head slightly. "Why won't you let our son go?"

Willow broke down crying and wrapped her arms self-consciously around her waist. "I lived in Sunnydale for 18 years!"

"And?" Tara wondered what Willow's past had to do with their son.

Willow took a deep breath and tried to stop her tears from flowing. "And a lot of strange occurrences happened there in that time. I just want to keep him safe."

"I want to keep him safe too and he is. This isn't about 'strange occurrences', Willow. What's really going on?" Tara moved slowly toward Willow and held her arms out. She was a little annoyed at her wife, but she still loved her like hell, and she wanted to make her feel better.

"That is what's really going on!" Willow insisted, though the traitor tear slipping down her face told Tara otherwise.

Tara wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled her to her chest. "Come on, Willow. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind." Tara stroked her hair in hopes of comforting her wife.

Willow pulled back to look in Tara's blue orbs and leaned into the touch of the blonde wiping away her sadness. "You wouldn't understand."

Tara shook her head slightly and kissed Willow's temple. "No, you're right. I wouldn't understand. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't help to get your feelings out."

Willow let one last tear slide down her face and then silently vowed to not let any more tears out. She took in a deep breath and started her explanation, looking at the ground to avoid Tara's gaze.

"I know I just recently reconnected with my parents, and everything's fine now. Or it's supposed to be fine now, but I don't think it is. They weren't there for me when I was younger. They were never home, and I certainly couldn't tell them anything that was going on in my life. I was almost accidentally killed by so many things and they had no idea."

Willow stole a glance at Tara to make sure she was allowed to keep going. Her wife's soft eyes told her to continue talking.

"One time, I went down to a stream by the school and I was swimming with a few kids. I jumped in and all of a sudden the water was just rushing at me. I couldn't tell which way was up or down. I was so confused and scared. I thought I was going to die. I was eight at the time and my parents weren't watching me. They didn't even know where I was. Their daughter could have been killed and they would have had no idea. I don't want our son to grow up like that. He needs to know he's safe."

"He will know he's safe. He is. He doesn't need our constant supervision for playing with his toys, especially when there are tons of other capable adults around." Tara's attitude had softened a bit, but she still needed to convince her wife to let up a little bit.

Willow swallowed and then voiced her worst fear, "I just don't want to turn out like my parents."

Her admission of remorse and bitterness cut through the air like a knife. Tara felt so bad for Willow's terrible childhood. The blonde stared at the ground with an open mouth.

"Willow, it's been ten years since you moved out of Sunnydale and I know it's still hard for you. Maybe you should talk to someone. It's not healthy to hold onto all that anger." Tara smiled slightly at her lover to know she wasn't chastising her, she was helping.

Just when Willow appeared as if she was about to argue, to tell Tara she didn't need to talk to someone, that talking to people didn't help, she moved swiftly forward and attacked the blonde's mouth with her own.

Willow roughly grabbed onto Tara's face, but not harsh enough to hurt her. She jumped into the blonde's arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. If this was Willow's idea to end the discussion, Tara wasn't about to argue.

Willow tangled her hands in Tara's hair and kissed her roughly. Tara moaned into the kiss and threw Willow onto the bed. She climbed on top of her and was just about to start kissing her neck when a knock came on the door.

"Yeah?" Tara called out, hoping she didn't sound too breathless.

"Your son is crying," Buffy yelled through the door.

Both Willow and Tara shot up out of the bed and ran to the door, unlocking it and walking out to find their son.

Willow found Harvey on the floor, crying. Dawn was trying to cheer him up with toys, but his red and yellow snake wouldn't do the trick.

"Tired cry." Willow and Tara both simultaneously said, giving each other a big grin.

"I'll put him down." Willow picked up their sweet baby boy and took him to the back room where Buffy kept a crib for when Harvey came to visit.

Willow rejoined Tara in the living room and grabbed her hand whilst simultaneously flopping down next to her on the couch and cuddling into her shoulder. Willow swung her legs up onto the couch beside her and melted into Tara's side.

"I love you, baby," she murmured as she buried her head into Tara's neck, placing small kisses in her wake.

"I love you too, Willow. Thanks for putting Harvey down."

Willow smiled up at Tara and kissed her on the mouth hard, "No problem."

"Presents?" Buffy asked excitedly, getting up from her spot on the couch and running to the kitchen to grab Dawn's presents.

"First," Buffy sat down next to her sister and handed the brunette a nicely wrapped box with a pink sparkly bow on it, "This one is from mom."

Dawn smiled warmly at her mother and pulled the tape gently up from the box, careful not to rip the wrapping paper. Any other kid would have dove right into the paper and not cared, but the Summers liked to perfectly savor their wrapping paper to reuse it for the coming years.

The box contained a flowing blue and black striped blouse. "Thank you!" Dawn squealed and pulled her mother into a hug.

Joyce smiled and squeezed her little girl. "Is it what you wanted?"

Dawn smiled widely and nodded excitedly, "Yes!"

They went through the rest of the presents, and Dawn thanked them all. Buffy got her sister an outfit to go slaying in. Since Dawn had grown up, Buffy had allowed her to go patrolling with her. It had become sort of a sisterly bonding time for the two of them, after Dawn had finished her homework though.

Willow and Tara had bought Dawn a new pair of headphones to listen to that music she liked sung by that teenage boy with the crazy hair.

"Cake?" Joyce suggested as she stood up to get the cake ready.

"I'll get Harvey," Willow whispered to Tara as they all stood up to adjourn to the kitchen for the marble cake Dawn had requested. The redhead kissed her wife before she left, getting an equally as passionate kiss back from the blonde.

-  
><em>December 25, 2012<em>

"Harvey Alexander Rosenberg-Maclay! Please do not talk with your mouth full," Willow requested.

Harvey stuck his tongue out at his mother and gave her a mean look.

"Harvey, do not be rude to your mother," Tara scolded. She kissed Willow's cheek before she stood up to get a knife to help cut Harvey's ham.

Willow smiled tiredly and continued feeding their 4-month-old son. The baby gladly accepted his turkey flavored baby food and waved his hands in the air haphazardly.

"Is that good, Jackson?" Tara smiled at her baby boy.

The boy slobbered on himself and laughed, which Tara took to mean that he was enjoying his food.

Tara rejoined her older son at the table and cut his ham for him. He stabbed a piece and shoved it in his mouth sloppily, but he remembered to chew with his mouth closed and received a smile from Tara for his good behavior.

The knock at the door interrupted Willow from feeding her son and she motioned to Tara to watch Jackson while she answered the door.

"Rupert. Nice of you to join us," Willow smiled tiredly.

Giles embraced her in a hug and she melted into him, remembering how she felt like a daughter to him and all those times spent in the library in high school when Giles would help her study for a test the next day or drive her home so she was safe.

"I finally get to meet your little boy," Giles whispered to her.

Willow picked her head up off his chest and lead him over to Jackson. "Giles, I'd like you to officially meet Jackson Rupert Rosenberg-Maclay."

Tears sprung to Giles eyes as he heard the boy's middle name. "You named him after me?"

"He's a gift from God, and so are you. I wouldn't be standing here today if I didn't have you to take care of me."

Harvey took a sip of his water before speaking up, "Why am I not named after him?"

Tara ran a hand down Harvey's back and ruffled his hair. She didn't want the boy to feel left out, so she quickly explained, "You're named after Uncle Xander!"

"But his name's Xander. My middle name's Alexander," the young boy explained to his mother.

"That's right. Xander's full name is Alexander, but he shortened it because he thought 'Xander' would get him all the ladies," Tara flashed her son a half-smile and he grinned right back.

"That didn't really work out though, did it Buffy?" Willow laughed.

"I don't know, it got him Cordelia. Then again, the jury's still out on whether she's human," Buffy smiled and got a glare from Tara.

Willow put her hand on the back of Tara's neck and turned her face to look at her. "Tara, her rudeness was inhumane."

"What's 'inhumane'?" Harvey spoke up, his large green eyes staring expectantly at Willow.

"It's when someone does something mean, so mean that it's hard to believe they're human," Willow explained, placing her hand on her older son's back lovingly.

"There's a boy in my school who eats paper. We don't think he's human!"

Tara now turned her unsatisfied glare to Harvey. "That's not nice to say, Harvey. We don't say rude things about people, remember?"

"Nah-uh! I heard mommy say something mean about the bad guys once!" Harvey folded his arms over his chest, upset at being chastised for doing something his mommy was allowed to do.

"That's not very nice, mommy. I'll have to punish you later," Tara grinned saucily at Willow, and laughed as the redhead blushed a deep red. Buffy almost choked on her ham and Giles took his glasses off to clean them, thoroughly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

"What are you going to do to mommy? Is she going to have to sit in time-out?" Harvey asked, giggling along with Tara, even though he didn't know why he was laughing.

"Uh, I'll figure something out," Tara smiled reassuringly at her son.

Jackson fussed to show his mothers that he was full and wanted to be let out of his seat. Willow wiped him up and lifted him out of his chair. Giles held his hands out to receive the boy, giving the baby a bright smile and kissing his cheek.

Willow sat on the couch next to Tara as Harvey read to her. The redhead curled up into Tara's side and buried her head in the blonde's vanilla scented neck. The boy struggled to pronounce a few words, but overall he was an excellent reader; he even read two levels above his grade. Willow began to kiss Tara's neck lovingly, occasionally focusing on a spot and sucking.

"Be careful not to leave a mark," Tara whispered so nobody else in the room would hear.

Willow nodded, but paid no heed to Tara's warning. When she pulled back to examine her work, she giggled quietly. She had left a dark hickey above Tara's collarbone and a slightly lighter mark below her ear.

Tara groaned, knowing Willow was laughing at giving her hickeys. "You're such a child," Tara whispered. She turned her head to capture Willow's lips in a passionate kiss, but was soon stopped when Harvey patted her leg. She didn't break from Willow until his patting became more insistent.

"Yes, Harvey?" Tara asked, slightly dazed from Willow's ability to turn her on so quickly.

"What's this word?"

"Reluctant. Remember how you were scared to get on that big roller coaster at Disney World? You were reluctant to ride the roller coaster. It means you're scared or unsure to do something," Tara explained.

The boy smiled brightly and ducked his head back into his book to discover other words he didn't know so he could learn more.

"He's just like you," Tara whispered to Willow.

Willow nodded and kissed Tara's cheek before resting her head on the blonde's shoulder again.

"Lucky me."

Buffy poked her head in the room, "Would anyone like to accompany me to the outside? I have to get some sodas. Xander got the smart idea to bury them in the snow to freeze them."

Willow smiled at Tara before kissing her quickly. She got up and glared at Xander on her way out, "Very practical."

Willow and Buffy carried the sodas in the house and set them on the table, stepping out of the way just in time before Xander rushed in and grabbed three of them.

Willow went back into the living room to join Tara and Harvey. Tara was gazing lovingly at their son when Willow sat next to her and nuzzled her head against the blonde's shoulder. The warm skin of Tara's shoulder helped warm her up a little bit.

Giles walked in to the living room, carrying little Jackson in his arms. He handed the baby to Tara and sat down next to Harvey.

"What are you reading, little man?" Giles asked, taking an interest in what his other favorite little boy was doing.

The day continued on just as perfectly as it started. The boys were happy, Willow and Tara were still in awe over their perfect little family, and everyone was in the Christmas spirit.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
